It All Ends For Reasons
by superiorpaperclip
Summary: kagome and inuyasha finally face their undefeated foe. will the heroes be successful or shall evil conquer all? don't ask me, JUST READ IT! R&R squinto FINISHED
1. Ch 1 shared feelings

**A/N: WHOOPEE!!! lookums, i wrote my very own story. read or die. not the anime, but just read...or die. please...really. i put a lot of time and effort into writing this...um...maybe not the effort. hehehe... points look a distraction!!! evil laugh**

**Disclaimer:** **I own Inuyasha, right? Right? nudges Rumiko Takahashi's shoulder while holding a $20 wakes up NO!!! checks empty wallet NO!!!!!**

**Chapter One – Shared Feelings**

Finally. It was the moment they have all been waiting for. They all knew that this day would come. They all knew that they had to face…Naraku.

Inu-Yasha and his gang had finally collected all the shards that Naraku had not yet possessed. Now it was time to gather the rest. At last, they were there. The dark fortress was there, there on top of the hill glooming down, the hill in which they would die or venture out victorious.

The fortress gloomed down at them. It was as if, as if it was alive. As if it was expecting them. But…they all knew that they had to get those shards back…for the world, the world depended on it.

They finally reached the foot of the enormous hill. Kagome was very tired as were the rest of them. The young warriors have been traveling non stop since they left the village about 5 days ago. Shippo was asleep in the basket of Kagome's bicycle, snuggled in with Kirara. Kagome was walking with her bike beside her. Of course, Inu-Yasha was in front as always, hopping from tree to tree before they left the forest to the prairies. Miroku and Sango followed not far behind. Everyone was tired and worried about what would happen. And even if they were to survive, what would they do afterwards. What about the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon Jewel.

No one spoke since they saw the fortress. No one at all. Everyone just looked a little bit of both frustration and relieved. It seemed that their goal was almost done, almost completed. Their journeys together, coming to an end. Everyone…going their separate ways again.

And then, Kagome opened the first words, "Let's camp out here tonight. At the foot of the hill. No point in going to fight while we're all tired." Kagome tried to sound cheerful, but nothing worked. The group was tired and depressed. They all nodded in agreement, even Inu-Yasha. With that, they all set up camp for the night. But still, no one spoke, not a sound.

Kagome tossed around in her sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep, especially with thoughts flooding her mind. Also, because the final fight was in a few hours. She was sweating from fear. Kagome was worried, worried for herself, worried for her friends, and…worried for Inu-Yasha. She looked up to the stars, in hope that it would comfort her, even by a little.

_What am I going to do? Tomorrow it will finally all be over. We…we could…No. Stop Kagome. Stop thinking that way. We're all going to be fine. We're going to win. There's no way we could lose. _Kagome tried to calm herself from thinking too hard. But even so, there was still that one part of her that was afraid, afraid of what might happen tomorrow, that one side that was full of it, full of doubt. _Don't worry Kagome. We'll be okay. Inu-Yasha will save us. Oh no! Inu-Yasha!_

Kagome got up and walked slowly to the stump of the tree. Inu-Yasha didn't look like he could sleep either. _What now? It all happened so fast. Tomorrow it will finally all be over. Do I…do I…The Shikon Jewel. The one that started this all. I…I want to become a full-fledged demon…or a human? I…I don't know anymore. No! Naraku! Naraku must be stopped at all costs. I promised to avenge… Kikyo._

"Hey, Inu-Yasha, can't sleep either." Kagome still tried to sound cherry, but anyone could have seen right through her mask. You could see her frustrations, her feelings. Inu-Yasha looked at her, but didn't respond, he knew how she felt, so confused, not knowing what to do anymore. Instead, he jumped down to join her as she walked slowly toward the river.

They didn't whisper a sound; they already knew how each other felt. But after a while, Inu-Yasha surprisingly spoke. "Hey…um…Kagome..."

Taken by the statement, Kagome was still for a moment. "Y-yes, Inu-Yasha."

"You should go home. I mean, if you're scared and all."

"Inu-Yasha…I…I'm not scared at all."

Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, looking her directly in the eye, "KAGOME! Don't be stupid! You're just going to get KILLED! And I…I can't…I can't see you die. I can't see another person that…that I care for…I can't see you die." Inu-Yasha faded off at the end. He stopped and looked away. Tears were in his eyes. He looked at Kagome and then he walked away and jumped back up the tree.

Kagome was confused. She didn't know what to say. She was astonished. Kagome walked back to the camp site and sat on her sleeping bag, her arms around her knees. She thought, thought about what had just happened. She fell back, closed her eyes, and tried to get some sleep. Kagome didn't want to think too hard on it.

_It was just a dream. Nothing happened. He didn't say that. I…I should stay…or go. I… Oh, Inu-Yasha…_

**A/N: that's it. see the little lavender button that says review. click it. and review. yeah. review. review.**


	2. Ch 2 anxious thoughts

**A/N: hi. i'm back again. hehehe. don't read this, just the story. NOW GO MY DEMON MINIONS...the readers that i hold valuable?**

**cowsin: what readers? you have none yet.**

**me: sniff yes i do... don't i?**

**cowsin: yeah...sure...keep thinking that**

**me: okie thinking to self - i have readers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet**

**Chapter Two – Anxious Thoughts**

It was finally dawn. The sun was crawling up the hill. Everyone was confident. Everyone was ready.

Sango was walking with her fearless companion, Kirara. She had her reasons to go after Naraku. _Naraku. You will pay for tricking my comrades and destroying my entire village. _She was getting angry at the mere thought of it. _How could you? You monster. Oh…Kohaku, my dear sweet little brother. I will…I'll try my best…no, I promise you, I will free you from the control of Naraku. You'll be free. I promise you that for sure. How could he? How could he! _Tears began to flood Sango's eyes. Just thinking about it sickened her, it gave her chills down the spine. _Naraku! You will not, NOT manipulate him anymore. He will be free. Kohaku will be free! No more mind controls. No more games! I…I will kill you. I will avenge my family and my comrades and village. I will…even if I have to give my own life, I will avenge them. Naraku!_ Sango was no more than 16, 17 years of age. Because of Naraku, she's the last of her Demon Exterminating Clan along with her brother. She stood there with Kirara, they were ready. She was strapped in her usual battle clothes along with her Hiraikotsu, giant boomerang, secured in the back and her sword beside her. Flames were burning in her eyes. Kirara was in her battle mode too. Her fangs and claws were sharp and ready. The passion was there.

Miroku, a young monk in his teens of 17, 18, was also ready. He was in his usual wear as well. He had his staff in his hand and was confident. He wanted to kill Naraku as quickly as he possibly can, for time was running out for him. _Finally, the day has come. The day has come to finally get rid of this curse. The curse that have been passed by my grandfather. The curse that swallowed my father whole. The curse that will do me the same as my father. The Wind Tunnel. _Miroku looked at his hand. The once small hole of darkness had gotten bigger. He was relieved. At last, the family curse will be lifted once Naraku is dead. The Wind Tunnel would be no more than a child's tale. It will be gone. Miroku was at ease, for he would not have to die the way his grandfather and father had. To be sucked up into the emptiness in which nothing is there. It would all be over. Miroku was prepared.

The 17-ish half-demon, Inu-Yasha was more than certain. He hated Naraku so much. He grabbed his sword, his Tetsusaiga, the sword that was carved from his father's very own fang. Inu-Yasha strapped it on and joined the others. _Naraku. This is it. Say your prayers. Today, you're gonna die. You…you tricked Kikyo and I into the thought that we've betrayed each other. You killed her. I will avenge her death. She gave her life to keep the Shikon Jewel safe, and I'll give mine to keeping it away from your filthy hands. You're gonna die today, so start making funeral plans._

It was time. They all knew it. They looked at one another, then looked at the fortress towering over them. It had seemed that Kagome has left taking Shippo with her. The gang had seemed to understand what had happened, so they kept quiet, not to stir trouble at this very moment. And so, they ventured to the fortress.

There it was. The big, dark fortress. There they were, standing in front of the huge, black doors. The doors opened slowly…

**A/N: look. a present for my dear beloved readers. look down there and click the button. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 0-0**


	3. Ch 3 growing temptations

**A/N: hiyo**

**cowsin: paying random person whisper go tell that girl on the computer right there point that "It All Ends For Reasons" is a good story.**

**random person: uh... "It All Ends For..." looks at notes written on hand "...um...Reasons" is a looks again is a good story.**

**me: hands together with sparkling eyes really... turns around and is on fire i knew it!!! turns to cowsin in your face!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**cowsin: sweatdrops yep...you sure showed me**

**me: yep. now on with the story. WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**cowsin: falls anime-style i can't believe her...how do i put up with this everyday...whispers that's cuz my secret identity is SUPERCOW!!!**

**Disclaimer: sniff don't own inuyasha tear**

**Chapter Three – Growing Temptations**

"Our guests are here," Naraku grinned and laughed as he sensed their presence ever so growing. "Kagura, go and give them a warm welcome. We don't want to disappoint our guest, now do we." Naraku gave a sinister smile.

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura replied hesitantly. She was sick of it. She didn't want to obey Naraku anymore. Of course, Naraku had already known this.

"Kagura! Go now!" Naraku clutched at a small red ball in his hands, squeezing it ever so tightly. Kagura fell to the floor, screaming in pain. "Kagura. Do not forget. I hold your heart in my hands."

Kagura got up panting. "Damn you! Naraku!"

_I don't know what to do anymore. Inu-Yasha…why? Why did you leave me so confused? You're so stupid! Inu-Yasha, did you mean what you said? 'I can't see you die.' _The 15 year old Kagome thought about what happened as she rode her bike back to the well._ No. He probably meant that…that…he was thinking about Kikyo. Yeah, of course. Inu-Yasha likes Kikyo. But that means that he doesn't…like me. Who could blame him? Kikyo's perfect. I'm just some reincarnation. _Tears were dropping from her face as she shook her head. _No! Kikyo's dead. She shouldn't…he…Inu-Yasha shouldn't care! _Kagome gasped.She stopped her bicycle. "No Kagome. Stop! You shouldn't be thinking that way." She wiped her tears dry from her face.

"Kagome. What's wrong?" Shippo looked at her with concern.

Kagome looked back, trying to hide her sorrow. She smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry, Shippo. I'm fine."

"Okay. Um…Kagome, where are we going?"

"Oh…um…well, Inu-Yasha says that we should go. That's all."

"Kagome, what if they need our help?"

Kagome thought. That didn't pass her mind. _Shippo's right. What if Inu-Yasha does need our help? _Kagome saw images flashing through her mind. Images of Inu-Yasha getting killed. She quickly stopped herself. "Don't be silly Shippo. Inu-Yasha and the others will be fine without…"

Kagome was distracted as she saw Kikyo's Shinidama-chuu, Soul Stealers heading toward Naraku's fortress.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Shippo, let's go back. I think Inu-Yasha needs our help."

**A/N: sorry, but we both just had a big mug of sugar water.**

**cowsin: reading the top part WHAT!!!???!!! readers in serious tone, for once i am not SUPERCOW. I repeat, I AM NOT SUPERCOW!!! okay, now go off and review.**

**me: whispers i know my cowsin's secret identity. She's really SUPERCOW.**

**cowsin: HEY!!! gets hammer and whacks who's SUPERCOW???**

**me: shivering in corner ...you...**

**cowsin: whacks sorry to inform you readers, but superiorpaperclip is not here at the moment. looks out window and sees superiorpaperclip pointing and screaming 'GET AWAY FROM ME!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!' please standby for further info. til then, go review and i'll make sure she gets it. picks up hammer WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	4. Ch 4 the final battle

**A/N: (dreaming) (holding a grammy award) i would like to thank all my faithful reviewers, my family members that support me (two), and lastly my cowsin (whispers) that's secretly SUPERCOW!!! (end dream)**

**me: (mumbling in sleep) cowsin...SUPERCOW!!!**

**cowsin: (walks in with huge hammer) (VEINS POPPING) ...super...SUPERCOW!!! (whacks but miss)**

**me: (wakes up) AAAAIIIIIEEEE!!! HELP!!!!! READ!!!!!**

**cowsin: (whacks superiorpaperclip) again. sorry readers. we have some technicalities back here. so R&R**

**Disclaimer: it's a cow! it's flying! No! it's SUPERCOW!!!...wait...it's just a regular comet coming to destroy the earth...NO!!! Save inu-yasha!!!...and evrything else. SUPERCOW!!! where r u?!?!?!?! (will claim inuyasha someday)**

**Chapter 4 – The Final Battle**

The fearless group ventured their way past the fortress's main bronze-colored gate. As they walked through the courtyard, Miroku had a big hunch that something was going to happen.

"Don't you find it a little quiet, Inu-Yasha?"

"That's right. Stay on your guard everyone."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. I welcome you. Don't be afraid. This won't take long. Your death will come shortly. I assure you." Kagura walked out from the silver doors that blocked their way a little further down the path.

"Keh, right! And I believe it's yours!" Inu-Yasha drew out his Tetsusaiga, he was furious. He raised his sword and charged toward Kagura.

Kagura gave some wisps of her fan. Miroku jumped in front of Inu-Yasha unleashing his deadly Wind Tunnel, shielding them from the assault.

"Inu-Yasha! Go on ahead. Go kill Naraku! I'll take care of her. Go! Unh."

"Right!" Inu-Yasha and Sango ran ahead through the silver doors.

"Kirara. Stay behind and help Miroku." Kirara gave a magnificent roar as they disappeared within the gloomy fortress.

"K-Kohaku," Sango gasped as memories flashed back through her mind.

Of course, Kohaku was under the mind control of Naraku. _Kill her!_ "Yes, master."

"Oh, Kohaku! I will free you from him. I promise you Kohaku." Tears dripped down her face as Sango charged toward her own flesh and blood.

"Inu-Yasha! Go and fight Naraku! This fight is mine, and mine alone. Please Inu-Yasha! I beg you. Free Kohaku from Naraku's grasped."

Inu-Yasha knew what he had to do. He nodded to Sango, and doing so, took his leave. He walked through the golden pair of doors.

Kagura laughed. "Your precious Wind Tunnel won't save you this time. Face the facts, monk. Without it, you're as worthless as a bug. Such pests should be killed." She raised her hands and snapped her fingers.

Miroku felt something big was coming. All of a sudden, he heard buzzes. Then, hundreds of thousands of Saimyosho bees flew overhead.

"Stop it Kohaku! Please!" Sango shouted in despair. Sango jumped up and was about to fling her Hiraikotsu

Naraku, with his insidious plans, freed Kohaku.

"S-S-Sango…" Kohaku was scared, his voice trembling. He looked up at his elder sister with tears in his eyes.

Sango stopped in her tracks. "K-Kohaku." Sango was both confused and relieved. She ran to Kohaku and held him in her arms. "Kohaku…everything is going to be fine. It's going to be okay."

Naraku resumed control. _Kill her._

Sango felt chills down her spine. Something changed. She pushed Kohaku away from her, but it was too late. Kohaku slashed her in the shoulder. It was a deep cut, but Sango was able to get away with her life. She regained her ground, her Hiraikotsu ready to launch.

**A/N: sadly to say. we will not be continuing our adored SUPERCOW!!! (sniff) (tear)**

**cowsin: FINALLY!!! THANK GOD!!! R&R!!!!**


	5. Ch 5 strike down

**A/N: sleeping read...and review...**

**Discliamer: do not own inuyasha**

**Chapter 5 – Strike Down**

Inu-Yasha walked through the hallway. It had seemed that he was alone again. _It was just like always. I'm always on my own. 'Get away from here' 'Half-demon, half wit.' _Inu-Yasha went into deep thought. _I'm always on my own. Ever since I was little. Everyone always picking on me. _Inu-Yasha stopped walking. He closed his hands, clutched them till they bled. Tears trickled down his cheeks. His silvery hair covered his eyes as he looked down to the blood colored carpet on the floor. He still had a long way to go.

Sango was even more furious now. Naraku was yet again manipulating her dear little brother. "Naraku!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and hit Kohaku's weapon aside. It was almost at an end.

Miroku was almost at defeat. His Wind Tunnel was useless. All he could do was jump and dodge. Miroku had no where left to run to.

"Wind Tunnel." Miroku unleashed his vicious Wind Tunnel, his last daring move. There were no options left. All the Saimyosho bees were being sucked in rapidly.

Kagura laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You have no where left to run. Watching you die should be amusing, monk. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Unh. I wouldn't be laughing. You're coming with me." Miroku sounded really weak.

"What? What are you doing? Aah!" Kagura screamed as Miroku's Wind Tunnel began to draw her closer.

Kagura got closer and closer. Fear covered her face. Just as she was about to be drawn in, Miroku collapsed, out of breath.

Panting rapidly, Kagura drew out her fan, ready to deliver the final blow. Suddenly Kirara jumped in front and growled ferociously. Kagura withdrew, for she was too weak now, and ran to safety. Kirara picked up Miroku, placed him on her back and started looking for her companions.

Kohaku jumped as Sango went in for the kill. It had seemed that Sango had lost all senses. She didn't care any longer; she wanted to end it all here, to free his soul from Naraku. She knew it had to be done.

"Kohaku! I'll kill you! Then, I'll see you…the real you. I'll see you, my dear sweet little brother. I'll see you! I'm sorry! But this is the only way" Tears filled her eyes.

Sango drew her sword and pinned Kohaku to the ground. She looked him in the eye. All she saw was emptiness and suffering. She shook her head. Sango couldn't take it. She threw her sword up and was about thrust down rapidly going for the neck.

"Sango…" A faint cry came from the corner of the chamber.

Sango stopped and looked up to find Kirara and a half dead Miroku. She looked back at her target - Kohaku. All he did was look her in the eye with no emotions at all.

"Sango…you can't do this. You know that." Miroku, using what's left of his strength, tried to convince Sango not to kill her own brother.

Still keeping her sword high and her target sighted replied, "Miroku. I must. It's the only way! It's…" Again, tears trickled down her face. "It's…the only way."

"Sango…please. Snap out of it. You must. Naraku's just trying to…unh…just trying to trick you. If you kill him…only he succeeds. Don't do it…you can't kill your brother. Protect…him. Please…understand…Sango…"

The young monk picked up his head and looked at Sango. Sango took her eyes off her brother and looked back at Miroku. Miroku reached out his hand and then fainted.

"No! Miroku…please…don't leave me!" Sango got up and ran to him.

As she approached the unconscious monk, Kohaku got back up, got his knife that was hidden in his clothes, and threw it toward his sister.

"Aah!" Sango turned around in agonizing pain. She turned around and looked at Kohaku as she fell on her knees to the floor. "Why…my dear brother…" She pulled out the knife from her back. Blood gushed everywhere. She looked at the knife. Drops of her tears hit the blood-stained knife. There was no choice left. Memories filled her mind. _Kohaku…my dear sweet brother. It must be done. Please, forgive me._

She hesitated, then got up and ran for her target. She again pinned Kohaku to the floor. With both hands, Sango raised the knife. _I'm sorry._ Sango drove the knife threw his heart. Tears burst from her eyes. Then she released the knife slowly and dropped to her brother. "Kohaku!" She hugged the motionless body, sobbing.

All of a sudden, lights flickered from the body. She backed away, still crying and looked as Kohaku's body began to glow. She approached with caution to the still motionless body of her beloved brother.

"S-Sango. Thank you…my sister. Please…forgive me…"

Sango couldn't believe what she saw. His spirit was rising and all she could do was stare. Then she broke the silence and cried. "No, Kohaku! Please, don't go! Don't leave…please…"

"Sango. Do not worry. I'll be fine. Dear sister, do not cry. Please. I bid you farewell. Father must be waiting. I have to go. Good bye Sango." Kohaku tried to put his sister at ease. He smiled. Then he faded.

"Kohaku! Please…don't go! Please…"

"Kagura. You failed me once more."

"Please, Naraku. Please understand that-"

"No more excuses. Kagura, failure is not acceptable." Naraku raised a closed fist. "Take it."

Naraku threw the red heart up into the air. Kagura, looking relieved went to retrieved it as it fell. Naraku swift his hand slightly and the ball burst to pieces.

"Aah! Naraku! Damn you! Vengeance will be m-"

Kagura fell to the ground. Naraku laughed and swift his hand once more.

**A/N: remember to review**


	6. Ch 6 shadow games

**A/N: this chapter is going to be a long one**

**cowsin: yepo. this chapter is really awesome. it's about inuyasha finally seeing naraku and they begin to fi-ouch. owie... what did you do that for you you you cowsin**

**me: (holding hammer) you idiot!!! don't give away the story.**

**cowsin: okay fine. (hushed whispers) a paragraph of the story for $10 but 2 for $15...**

**me: (whack, whack, whack) you retard!!!!**

**cowsin: (in corner) baka - stupid**

**me: aho - retard**

**cowsin: shouldn't you tell them about the story**

**me: oh right. then this big shadow enemy comes and beats up - HEY!!!**

**cowsin: come on! limited time only! (waving papers in air) the next chapter for $1**

**me: (in flames with inuyasha demon eyes) DIE!!! (giant hammer chasing cowsin)**

**Discalimer: thank you. (just purchased inuyasha)**

**inuyasha: NO!!! don't leave me in the hands of that woman**

**me and cowsin: WOMAN!!! (gets hammer) DIE!!!**

**cowsin: NO!! wait inuyasha can't die here.**

**me: oh yea... he has to face off with naraku and then they put back the (choked by cowsin) shhsn,nd oljfods**

**cowsin: yep. what she said, now on with the story. yes it's finished. **

**Chapter 6 – Shadow Games**

Finally, Inu-Yasha reached the final destination. Naraku was sitting in his chair, showing his true form.

"So, I finally meet the infamous, half-demon, Inu-Yasha. Why, I'm honored."

"Cut the act, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha scowled and drew his Tetsusaiga.

"Why, Inu-Yasha, are we serious now?"

"Naraku! I hope you're ready to die!" Inu-Yasha shot in front of Naraku and sliced down the chair, splitting it in two. "What! It's a puppet! Show yourself!"

"Now, now, now. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"No more games Naraku!"

In an irritating tone, Naraku snickered. "Come now, Inu-Yasha. Aren't you having fun!? Perhaps this should entertain you." Naraku raised both arms and summoned Inu-Yasha's shadow.

"What the hell?!" Inu-Yasha saw his shadow disappearing from behind and began molding into a shadowy figure in front of him.

The figure was completed.

"What is that thing?" Inu-Yasha barked at Naraku.

"It's a pity. A block of wood would have realized by now. Don't you recognize…yourself."

Inu-Yasha looked at the motionless shadow of himself. Then Naraku tossed an energy ball in the figure. It screamed as the energy flowed inside it. All of a sudden, the shadow sank down to the floor and disappeared.

"Keh!" Inu-Yasha waved his Tetsusaiga, tapping it on his shoulder. "That thing's suppose to be me." Inu-Yasha once again lifted his Tetsusaiga and pointed it toward his formidable foe. "It can't even stand, let alone beat me."

Naraku smirked. "Attack."

"What?!" Inu-Yasha turned around to find the shadow launching toward him with its own Tetsusaiga. The two mighty all-powerful swords clashed creating a spark. Inu-Yasha, blinded by the light, stepped back, hoping to regain himself. He opened his eyes to see that, once more, the shadow charging towards him with blood-red eyes piercing his mind. Inu-Yasha lifted his Tetsusaiga to deflect the attack, but the effort was futile. The cut was sharp and Inu-Yasha fell down to the floor dripping with blood.

Inu-Yasha got up coughing out blood. "I…will not…be…beaten…by…this thing!" He wiped the blood off and readied his Tetsusaiga once more.

Naraku laughed as the shadow launched forward and sliced the air. Inu-Yasha leapt and stroked down. The shadow mimicked and leapt into the air as well and stroked down. Inu-Yasha dodged it. _This thing's faster than I thought. Wait…he's duplicating my every move._

Inu-Yasha leapt back and concentrated. He then saw the Wind Scar. _That shadow can't duplicate this if he's already dead._

"Wind Scar." Inu-Yasha let loose the fatal Wind Scar.

There was an explosion of light as the Wind Scar created deep cuts into the floor. They all shielded their eyes. When all was visible, Inu-Yasha grinned.

"Well, well Naraku. Guess your puppet was no match."

"You incompetent dope! Look again, you fool."

The shadow emerged from the wall.

"You see, the shadow mimicked the Wind Scar."

_What? That thing duplicated the Wind Scar._ Inu-Yasha was beginning to panic.

Again, the shadow launched forward to take the first attack. Instead of dodging, Inu-Yasha countered the fierce attack creating, yet again, the blinding light.

Inu-Yasha was at a major disadvantage and he knew it. He couldn't hit it, even with the all-mighty Wind Scar, for the shadow was too fast and would just duplicate the attacks. Inu-Yasha was running out of choices. He tried to figure out a strategy, but it was of no use. The shadow would always counter his attacks. The shadow fought exactly the way Inu-Yasha did. Inu-Yasha was getting tired. His strength was weakening.

The shadow attacked once more. This time Inu-Yasha blocked it with the sheath of his sword, and then he initiated a lethal blow. He drove the Tetsusaiga into the shadow's torso. The shadow fell back. Inu-Yasha walked closer, his sword still in the enemy's side; he pushed the sword up and sliced the shadow in half.

Inu-Yasha looked up at Naraku. He pointed his Tetsusaiga directly at him. But all too soon, the shadow molded itself back together.

Naraku laughed vehemently.

_Again! _Inu-Yasha jumped back.

The shadow once again launched forward. While Inu-Yasha was losing stamina, the shadow was always at peak condition. Inu-Yasha kept slicing the shadow. But, every time, the shadow would just mold back to its original self.

It seemed endless. Inu-Yasha, fell back, he stabbed his Tetsusaiga in the ground to keep his balance. He was exhausted. The shadow leapt up and was about to deliver the final blow.

_I can't die like this. I need to get up. I need to kill Naraku!_

Inu-Yasha thrust forward. He attempted to pierce the shadow in the heart, where the energy ball was. The effort failed miserably. By then, the shadow had a clear shot. The shadow shot forward and tried to slice Inu-Yasha to pieces. There was no escape.

Naraku smirked. He started laughing aloud. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. You were no m- What!?!" Naraku had spotted something flying toward the shadow.

A sacred arrow went straight into the energy ball.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

**A/N: that's it. til next time. now back to the button. click it.**


	7. Ch 7 the secret sword

**A/N: here is the chapter where we introduce my other cowsin - we shall call her 'random person' yepos**

**cowsin: does that make me less special?**

**me: yes**

**random person: BUHAHAHAAHA**

**cowsin: but why did you call her the 'random person'?**

**me: (shrugs) eh?**

**cowsin: i'll regain my special-ness... (in background) I want to change the world...and other bunch of japanese words that i don't know...**

**me: (shakes head in much dissapointment) she's hopeless**

**random person: (nods head) yeppers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha...WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

**Chapter 7 – The Secret Sword**

The light arrow was unbearable. The shadow jumped back. The pain was excruciating. It tried to pull the arrow out. It was of no use. The shadow screamed in pain as it fell to the floor. A rush of memories exploded within Inu-Yasha as he remembered the pain of when Kikyo shot him with the sacred arrow. He turned around.

"K-Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha looked back at the doorway.

"Wow! I made it just in time!" Kagome whispered in relief.

"That girl!" Naraku cried out in disappointment.

"Kagome?" Questioned a surprised Inu-Yasha.

Kagome prepared another arrow, this time the target, Naraku. "Give back those shards of the Shikon Jewel! I'll shoot!"

"You stupid girl!" Inu-Yasha was relieved yet irritated at the same time.

"Huh? Hey, I just saved your life! Is that all you have to say!"

"I didn't need your help!"

"Looks like you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Kagome was growing red in the face. "SIT BOY!!!"

"Unh!" Inu-Yasha went crashing down to the floor by the command. Inu-Yasha got back up. "Why did you do that for!?!"

"What do you mean, 'WHY'?"

"Give the rest of the Shikon Jewel to me."

"Stand back Kagome!" Inu-Yasha rushed toward Naraku, his Tetsusaiga above him. He was ready to battle.

Naraku chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Inu-Yasha looked back. The shadow rose from the floor, but this time weakened. Inu-Yasha jumped forth and sliced it. He stabbed the energy ball. The shadow was too weak by the sacred arrow; all it could do was try to prolong its death. Finally, the energy ball split into two pieces and burst, along with the body. Perished, as if it were never there. Gone. With the obstacle gone, Inu-Yasha turned back and faced Naraku.

Inu-Yasha replied with a beam. "I don't think so."

_The sacred arrow. I underestimated its power._

Naraku jumped down. He himself was ready to fight. Naraku pulled out his Faicon sword, a soul sword that he carved himself.

Inu-Yasha felt the power escaping the Faicon sword. _What the hell? The power of that sword. It's powerful! What am I going to do? _He hesitated then ran toward Naraku at full speed. "Prepare to die, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha was furious.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Naraku laughed raising his Faicon sword. Inu-Yasha sliced down. Naraku dodged, and whacked Inu-Yasha with the sheath of his sword.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara finally joined Kagome and Shippo. All they could do was watch with terror. Naraku was going to be impossible to beat.

"You never asked me what the Faicon sword was made of, Inu-Yasha" Naraku smirked as he said it.

Inu-Yasha raged forward. "What do you mean?!" Inu-Yasha felt that something was wrong. "Naraku! Stop playing games!"

Naraku dodged. "Oh, but I'm not."

"Then, what do you mean!" Inu-Yasha ran forward.

"Why don't you ask your brother?!" Naraku dashed to the side and slashed down.

Inu-Yasha jumped up. _Huh?! Sessho-maru?_

"This sword you see. Your brother made it...or rather he was made from it!" Naraku laughed and charged toward Inu-Yasha.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Inu-Yasha sprinted forward toward Naraku.

"Don't you get it, Inu-Yasha? I killed your brother!"

"Unh. What!?!" _Sessho-maru's dead? No! _"It can't be!"

"Oh, but it's true. I killed him with one sweep." Naraku laughed. "Given that he is the better fighter, you'll be a simple obstacle. This sword was carved by his fangs and drenched in his blood."

Inu-Yasha stopped in his tracks. He was speechless. It is true that Inu-Yasha never liked his brother, Sessho-maru, but he never wanted him dead either. _That must have been why the sword was equally matched to the Tetsusaiga. But…if Naraku did kill Sessho-maru, then that means he must have also fused it together with the Tensaiga and Tokijin._

Naraku plunged forward. Inu-Yasha fell back. Naraku went in for the kill. Inu-Yasha fended him off with the Tetsusaiga. Naraku felt that Inu-Yasha was growing stronger. The anger that he felt must have increased his strength. Naraku was becoming furious. Inu-Yasha was stronger, much stronger than he had expected.

**A/N: i bet that you think we're crazy**

**me: yeah**

**cowsin: yep**

**random person: so?**

**me: right**

**cowsin: yeah! who cares what they think. i bet they can't even write a story**

**me: (whack) don't say things like that. they're my reviewers. so go review.**

**cowsin: but they think we're like, hey!**

**me: shut up. baka - stupid. review**


	8. Ch 8 last breath

**A/N: watching chobits**

**random person: hey! superiorpaperclip! shouldn't you say something...hey! (waves hand in front of face)**

**me: uh huh...go ahead and do it...hehehe that's fonny**

**random person: hey! your readers**

**cowsin: who cares! just go away!**

**random person: hehehe...um...just go ahead and read and review...hey that is funny, hahaha...**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha**

**Chapter 8 – Last Breath**

Naraku was serious. He had never felt power that was equal to his own.

Inu-Yasha regained balance. "You will pay, Naraku!"

They were both equally matched. The battle must have raged for several hours, but it felt like days. But no one dared to step in. Kagome felt useless. They all felt that way too. No one could do anything. It didn't seem like Naraku or Inu-Yasha was getting tired. They were restless. All Kagome and the rest could do was watch as history was being made. They watched in horror. They waited impatiently for what will happen. They wanted an outcome. It seemed like it would never end.

"Looks like they're really going at it, huh?" Kagome questioned.

"The battle between good and evil. All because of one stone, one jewel that possesses great power. The Jewel of Four Souls or rather The Shikon Jewel." Miroku was still injured, but he was getting better.

Sango was still grieving for her lost brother. But still, if Inu-Yasha was not victorious, everyone would perish.

Inu-Yasha leapt forward. Naraku dodged to the side and stroked down. Inu-Yasha jumped back, panting heavily. They were both severely injured, but the fight still raged on.

Naraku dashed forth and cut Inu-Yasha by the arm. Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga blocked the attack. Naraku pushed harder.

Inu-Yasha fell back. Naraku unleashed a powerful move. Inu-Yasha jumped and sent out his Backlash Wave. Naraku laughed and pushed forward with his Faicon sword.

Naraku pursued the wary Inu-Yasha. Then, Naraku unleashed the full power of his Faicon sword. He pushed forth and then the Tetsusaiga broke into pieces and crumpled to the floor.

"The Tetsusaiga!" Everyone looked in disbelief.

"This ends here!" Naraku swung the Faicon sword up in the air. He sliced down. A faint scream. Blood gushed everywhere.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed. _No! He can't die. He can't!_

Everyone else gasped in fright.

Kagome ran towards Inu-Yasha. "No! Inu-Yasha! No!" Tears filled her eyes, dripping down her cheeks.

"Kagome! No! Wait!" Sango and Miroku ran after her, armed and prepared for the worst.

Naraku laughed extremely loud. Inu-Yasha laid on the floor, blood surrounding him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran. The tears were overwhelming. _Inu-Yasha! No! Inu-Yasha! You can't die! You can't! Please…get up!_

**A/N: still watching so go review**


	9. Ch 9 final decisions upon a full moon

**A/N: heheh**

**cowsin: (reading in background) hey, this story is really good**

**me: hehe, thanks**

**cowsin: (whisper) so you gonna pay me now right...**

**me: (weep) i thought you meant it WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**cowsin: stop, stop, STOP. it was good. it was good. i liked it. i liked it!**

**me: (sparkling eyes) yeah! (running around in circles) woohoo!!!!!!**

**cowsin: now about the payment. you know, candy, sugar...**

**me: yes, yes! (showers cowsin with candy and sugar)**

**random person: (hands together with sparkling eyes) wow...impressed...now me next. I want to con my way into getting free candy.**

**me: (veins popping) conning... (gets hammer) DIE!!!! oh and read and review...OR SUFFER THE SAME FATE!!!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha**

**Chapter 9 – Final Decisions Upon the Full Moon**

Inu-Yasha laid there motionless. Naraku was standing there laughing. Kagome was running toward Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran faster and faster. Sango and Miroku caught up to Kagome. They tried to hold her back.

"Please. Inu-Yasha." Kagome fell to her knees. Tears trickled down her face, down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" Sango didn't know what to say to her. Death was not an easy thing to get over. She knew that all to well. "Kagome…I…"

"Just let her be, Sango. We have bigger problems at the moment." Miroku sounded strong, but inside, he felt the same way.

Sango nodded. She got her Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Sango had to stop Naraku, one way or another.

Naraku spotted them. He walked toward them. Then, he felt a presence. He turned around. Inu-Yasha plunged down from above.

Kagome got up in relief. "Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha ignored her. Actually, he couldn't hear her. Inu-Yasha was in his full demon form.

"Inu-Yasha!" The relief on Kagome's face turned into a worried expression. She knew.

Naraku dodged. Inu-Yasha pursued him. Inu-Yasha slashed senselessly with his blood stained claws at Naraku. Naraku fell back as Inu-Yasha's slash missed him, but grabbed the Shikon Jewel.

Inu-Yasha converted back into his normal half-demon form again by the power of the Shikon Jewel. Inu-Yasha was relieved that he transformed into his normal self yet again. In order to keep it that way, he would have to end the battle here and now.

"Kagome! Give me the other half of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome was glad to see Inu-Yasha okay. Also, the Shikon Jewel was going to become whole again. She was about to toss the half of the Shikon Jewel that she possessed to him. Then she thought. _What is Inu-Yasha going to do with the Shikon Jewel? 'Remember child, the Shikon Jewel cannot be put back together by just anyone. If it is, the Shikon Jewel will create a massive explosion. Be careful, Kagome. Only you can place the two pieces together' Oh no! That's right! Kaede said that only I can put the Shikon Jewel back together. Inu-Yasha! You couldn't?_

"Inu-Yasha! I can't!" Kagome answered in a worried tone. "I can't. I can't give it to you."

Inu-Yasha ran back to Kagome. Kagome looked at him.

As Inu-Yasha looked into her eyes, the full moon shot through the window. His demon aura started to vanish as his hair and eyes turned black. Kagome again looked up at Inu-Yasha to see him looking back. He embraced her in his arms and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. Then he whispered in a worried tone, "Kagome. It's the only way…Good bye." Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome back and grabbed the other half of the Shikon Jewel from her.

Kagome fell back. She was silent. Her face changed from a blush to sadness. Then she quickly got up. "Inu-Yasha!"

"Give the Shikon Jewel to me, human!" Naraku ran toward Inu-Yasha angrily.

"Naraku! You're finished." Inu-Yasha smirked and when Naraku was in close range, Inu-Yasha combined the two pieces of the Shikon Jewel.

"The Shikon Jewel" Sango looked.

Miroku was speechless.

"Aah!" Shippo covered his head.

Kirara watched as lights started shooting out.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome was in tears as she watched and waited.

"Ha, ha, ha! You fool!" Kikyo arrived as the Shikon Jewel was fusing together.

Lights shot everywhere. The sight was unbelievable. It was like when the Shikon Jewel shattered into pieces. The light became brighter and brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes. The sound of explosions and shouting filled the room.

"You fool!" Naraku screamed as the light and explosions ripped him apart.

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as he whispered. "Kikyo, I have avenged your death."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out in despair.

When everything was visible again, everyone got up. The Shikon Jewel laid there in the middle of the room, gleaming.

Next to it laid ashes in the shape of a person. Also the Faicon sword was in the hands of the ash. It laid there broken and indicating that it was Naraku. Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, couldn't be found. Not one trace was left.

Kagome got up. She ran to the now completed Shikon Jewel. She picked it up in her hands and wept. "Inu-Yasha."

Sango and Miroku got up and walked to her. They said nothing. No one could have survived that blast. They knew that it was impossible for Inu-Yasha to have lived, even as a half-demon.

Kirara carried Shippo with her.

Kikyo looked up. Somehow, she knew it couldn't be over.

Shippo walked up to Kagome. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw a body lying at the far corner of the room. "Kagome! Look! Over there!"

Kagome and the rest, even Kikyo, walked to the unmoving body. It was Inu-Yasha. They were sure of it.

Inu-Yasha was just barely breathing. Kagome ran to him, smiling through her tears. "Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth, but only faint sounds came out.

The rest of the gang stood there. They looked pale.

Inu-Yasha finally made words. "Kagome…"

"Inu-Yasha. Don't. The more you move the worse your wounds are going to become. Please. We'll get some help." Kagome got up but Inu-Yasha used the last of his strength to stop her.

"Kagome…don't worry. Unh. I just…need to rest...a bit…that's…all."

"Inu-Yasha! No! You need help! I…" Kagome stopped herself from yelling.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha smiled slightly at Kagome. "You-you…smell nice…"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome shook her head as tears dripped everywhere. She stopped and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome…I…unh…love you…" Inu-Yasha closed his eyes.

"Inu-Yasha! No!" Kagome fell over and held Inu-Yasha's body in her arms crying as she whispered faintly, "I-I…love you, too…Inu-Yasha…"

"You, you fool." Kikyo was almost brought to tears. Suddenly, what was left of her soul transferred back into Kagome. Her body fell back into mud, clay, and ashes. There was no more point in her existence. She only lived for revenge, but now that Inu-Yasha was dead, she can finally leave this world and rest in peace. "Inu-Yasha…" Kikyo's last words drifted in the air.

The Shikon Jewel was finally put back together. Kagome took it back with her to her era. She sealed off the well and never spoke of it again. She left the feudal era in its place.

After all she's been through, Kagome refused to remember any part of what happened to her. But even if she tried, she couldn't forget about Inu-Yasha. Memories just kept flashing back through her mind.

_Why…why can't I forget? 'I can't see you die' 'You stupid girl!' 'Kagome. It's the only way…I love you' No. Stop. Kagome, get a hold of yourself. You-_

Kagome lost her train of thought as she bumped into someone as she was walking to school.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry." Kagome was facing down. Then she looked up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Watch it, you stupid girl."

A boy walked passed her. Kagome turned around as she saw the boy walk away. "Inu-Yasha?"

**A/N: get back here!!!!**

**cowsin: (points at random person) it's ALL your FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**random person: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!**

**me: anyways, you liked it? well, i wouldn't know until you write and review. okie? okie!**

**now come back here!!! (grabs hammer)**


	10. for people who wonder

**A/N: this part is just technically to put in the missing parts**

**cowsin: ooh ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh ooh yeah da da da da da**

**random person: stop trying to sing. especially the chobits theme song**

**cowsin: TRYING!!!!???!!! i AM singing!!!! YEAH!!!**

**random person: sure...**

**cowsin: (gets hammer) you were saying... (veins popping)**

**me: heheheh, ignore them. they're just immature, idiotic, and don't know what they're do--AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**

**cowsin and random person: IMMATURE!!!! IDIOTIC!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!!!!!! (grabs knives and starts throwing them)**

**me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! talk about stabbing me in the back...**

**For People Who Wonder**

Kagome sat there crying, holding Inu-Yasha's dead body in her arms.

The fortress started to crumple into pieces. It was falling apart, now that Naraku was dead.

"Kagome, let's go!" Miroku shouted to Kagome.

"No…I can't!" Kagome didn't want to leave Inu-Yasha behind. She didn't want to go.

"Kagome…" Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"No! I can't go." Tears trickled down her face.

"Kagome…please…" Shippo took Kagome's hand.

Kagome shook her head.

Sango and Miroku grabbed Kagome as the ceiling was collapsing. Kagome screamed out. They sat her on Kirara and took their leave.

"NO! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome struggled but it was no use. Sango and Miroku made sure of it.

When they finally reached outside, Kagome managed to jump off. She ran to the fortress door. Sango and Miroku ran after her.

They all watched as the fortress fell to pieces.

Kagome fell to her knees. "Inu-Yasha…"

Sango tried to comfort her. "Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head. She pushed Sango off, and ran through the pile of rubble. Kagome threw pieces off. She was trying to look for Inu-Yasha.

"Please…Inu-Yasha…" Tears fell from her face.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome stood there all night.

Kagome fell to knees, tired of the search. Sango took a blanket and walked over to Kagome.

"T-thank you." Kagome felt sorry. She caused so much trouble.

"Mmm…Don't worry, Kagome."

Morning arrived shortly. Kagome was asleep on the back of Kirara.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku made their way back to the village.

When they finally arrived, there was a celebration. Kaede came out to greet them.

"Welcome back." She saw the sadden group, and spoke no more.

Sango and Miroku told her what had happened.

"Aye. The poor child." Kaede looked at Kagome, still asleep.

"So what do we do with the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Demons will come after it." Sango made a good point.

"Yes, of course. Me thinks we shall give thy Jewel to Kagome." Kaede looked at Kagome again. "She will take thy Jewel to thy own era."

Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

It got dark. Kagome woke up. She took the Shikon Jewel in her arms. "Inu-Yasha…"

She went outside to find Sango and Miroku, along with Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara.

"It is good to see you up and well, Kagome." Miroku smiled slightly as he saw her sorrow.

"My dear child…" Kaede walked to Kagome.

"Are these shrines?" Kagome asked in grief.

Sango looked up at Kagome. "Yes Kagome. We are honoring those who died in the battle-" Sango stopped. She saw the tears coming to Kagome's eyes.

"No. Its okay, Sango." Kagome tried to look happy. She smiled.

"Kagome, you must take the Shikon Jewel with you, to thy own era." Kaede tried to sound comforting, but she knew that this was important.

"I…I know." Kagome clutched at the Shikon Jewel. She held it close. Then Kagome walked down the path to the well. She turned around. "Good…Good Bye."

Before anything else could be said, Kagome started to run. She reached the well. Kagome looked back with tears in her eyes and then jumped into the well.

Kagome arrived in her own era. She climbed up the well, and sealed the well off. Kagome looked at the well; memories came as tears came again. In a deep whisper, "It's over…it's finally all over…" Kagome wiped her eyes, "I…Inu-Yasha…" She closed her eyes, and then ran outside to her room.

"Kagome, are you home?" Kagome's mother knocked at the door.

Kagome opened it and quickly hugged her mother.

"Kagome…"

"Oh, mom…" Kagome began to cry.

"It's okay."

Kagome never told anyone what happened or how she felt. In a week or so, a day after her 16th birthday, Kagome felt a little better and went to school. She was a normal girl again.

_One year. Is that how long it's been? One year. _Kagome sighed as she was walking to school. _I knew Inu-Yasha for just one year, and look at me. I'm crying like he's my boyfriend. Maybe it's all in the past…but still._ Tears were coming back again. Kagome wiped them off_. Why…why can't I forget? 'I can't see you die' 'You stupid girl!' 'Kagome. It's the only way…I love you' No. Stop. Kagome, get a hold of yourself. You-_

Kagome didn't watch where she was going. She bumped into a boy as she was walking by.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry." Kagome looked down, trying to hide her tears. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Watch it, you stupid girl."

The boy walked passed her. Kagome turned around quickly as she saw the boy walk away. "Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome watched as the long black haired boy turned the corner. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasped. _It…it…it can't be! Inu-Yasha…_

Kagome tried to calm herself. _Kagome. You're losing it. It was just your imagination. _Kagome arrived at school 20 minutes late. She quickly ran to her classroom. Kagome flung open the door.

"Good morning, students. Today we have a new student with us. Introduce yourself, please."

"Hello my name is-"

"I…I'm sorry I'm l-" Kagome looked up. It was the same boy that she bumped into. "Its y-you!" _His…his face. It…it looks so familiar…_

**A/N: review and HELP!!!!!!!!**


	11. for the lost and confused

**A/N: this is the last chapter of "It All Ends For Reasons" (weep)**

**cowsin: (patting superiorpaperclip's back) it's okay, it really is.**

**random person: what's the point?**

**me: (grabs hammer) how could you say that???????!!!!!!!**

**random person: AAAAIIIEEE!!!! just write a sequel**

**me: NO!!!!!!! i'll just write a sequel!!!!!!! pure genius**

**cowsin: yeah right... more like 100 of stupidity**

**me: DIE!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: finally, i do not own inuyasha**

**For the Lost and Confused**

With Kagome and Inu-Yasha gone, everything was quiet.

Sango and Kirara opened a training village for Demon Exterminating, not too far away from the village.

Miroku built a temple of his own.

Shippo became very lonely and went to go live with Sango and Kirara.

"It really is different without Kagome." Sango fell back and laid on the grass as she looked at the stars.

"It really is different isn't it?" Miroku said with dismay as he sat down next to Sango.

"All…all the people that died…" Sango drifted off as memories of Kohaku came back. Tears were in her eyes.

Miroku hugged Sango. "It's over." Miroku tried to comfort her.

Sango looked up at Miroku lovingly. She was so thankful for everything that Miroku had done for her. A tear trickled down her cheek. Sango closed her eyes and then looked back at Miroku, leaning closer for a kiss.

As Sango leaned closer, her eyes quickly opened wide. Miroku was yet again seizing the opportunity to feel 'around'.

Sango pushed Miroku away as she gave him a red hand print on his face. "Miroku!"

And with that, Sango got up and started walking away. She stopped as Shippo and Kirara joined them after playing in the fields.

They all shared their views at the stars.

**A/N: okay. it's finally over and was a lot of fun. so i decided to write a sequel. See you next time.**

**cowsin: bye!!**

**random person: whatever...**

**me: I shall call it "The Rebirth Of the Demon"**

**cowsin: yeah yeah!! see you all next time... (waves fists) you all better be there...every single one of you. that's right, i mean you**

**random person: WAHAHAHAHA!!**

**cowsin: why are you laughing?**

**me: see ya. now go review! yeah!**


End file.
